fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Missing Dictionary
Paper Mario: The Missing Dictionary is the fourth Paper Mario that was released. It goes back to Paper Mario, the game that started it all. Then'' Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door'', what is considered the best of the Paper Mario series. Next comes Super Paper Mario voted the worst of the three. The newest Paper Mario will be Paper Mario 3DS. But this Paper Mario is to make up for Super Paper Mario. The Story Behind it all It started one Summer afternoon. Mario and Luigi were sitting in their home watching the television. While a little bit later a loud noise startled them. They both rushed outside. It was Bowser, Bowser in his Clown Copter, he was terrorizing the entire town. Shooting Big Steelys and blowing fire everywhere. Then the Bros. saw that he was heading for the Princess's Castle. He had kidnapped the Princess again. Mario and Luigi quickly rushed to go after him. Chapter 0: The Great Chase Chapter 0 isn't really a chapter it is more of a tutorial. It starts right after the first cut-scene. The tutorial starts with Mario and Luigi running over hills in the background chasing after Bowser. The two get tired and take a break. Then a lonely Lakitu wanders by. He nudges Mario and asks him why he is lying on the ground. Mario explains the story and the Lakitu introduces himself. "Well I'm Lakidrew, nice to meet you" he said. "I can teach you how to beat that baddie of yours if you want. Then the tutorial starts. Lakidrew takes you to an open plain and teaches you how to fight by throwing in some Goombas and Koopas. Lakidrew also teaches you how to use items and everything. After you complete the tutorial Lakidrew joins your party. Level 0-1 After the tutorial you can actually play. Lakidrew is your only partner, but you can play as Luigi. Really it is a straight path to finish the level. There are a few enemies here and there. Level 0-2 In this level you must find your way to Bowser's Castle. Before you reach Bowser's Castle you need the key to it. You can find the key behind a rock by the castle. But before you get to the castle you must go through a straight path to it. There are a few Koopas and Goombas. Then when you get the key and get inside the castle the level is over. Level 0-3 This level takes place inside Bowser's Castle, in here you will find different enemies, it introduces the Dry Bones and the Dull Bones. Not to mention more Koopas and Goombas. In this level the main point is to find the key to the main door. But in order to get the key you have to use Lakidrew. Lakidrew teaches you how to use partner powers. His power is that you can use his cloud to cross small gaps. The first portion of the castle is simple just make some jumps defeat some enemies and you are through. Then you enter the door to the second portion, this is when you learn Lakidrew's power. you have to climb up some steps and cross some gaps. Then you reach the third and final room of this level. The final room has a long staircase you must climb and then at the top of it you have to use the special power to grab the key. Then make your way down to the bottom to unlock the door, save your progress, and finish the level. Level 0-4 Level 4 really isn't a level. It has a little walking in the beginning. Before the Boss Battle it gives you a Super Shroom. Then you enter through the doors. When you enter you find Bowser sitting on his throne. He hears Mario walk in and stands in surprise. "Mario! How nice of you to join me" Bowser said. "I finally get to smash you into the ground". After that cut-scene the Boss Battle comes. BOSS: Bowser: Bowser is the first boss of the game and the easiest. He has two main attacks, an attack where he breathes fire on you. It does 2 damage. His second attack is a Ground Pound attack that does 3 damage. You can easily defeat him because he only has 30 HP. After Chapter 0 *Spoilers* After you defeat Bowser he falls to the ground. Mario and Peach are reunited and the Game is over. Mario had saved Peach once again. But then as they were on their way out a figure emerged. It was.....it was.... it was Dimentio! Dimentio was back, and back with anger. "I am back Mario, back with revenge". After that Dimentio snaps his fingers and creates a box around Mario and Lakidrew. The box fills with flames, But then it disappeared. Dimentio stares at the emptiness with surprise. "But what could this be. How could the box disappear before his doom. But....how?" "Mario wake up, wake up" a familiar figure said. Mario slowly awoke, when he saw the figure he stood with power. He was ready for battle. It was Dimentio? "No, No, No you got this all wrong I'm not Dimentio. I'm Joster and I saved you. Dimentio is my evil twin brother he tried to destroy you by stealing the pages from the Legendary Dictionary of Hope and using them against you. What is the Dictionary of Hope you say? Well it is the ancient Dictionary that holds the power to good, bad, and in between. It gives you the answers to all questions and the information to everything living. But Dimentio stole the Dictionary and is using this against everyone. Although the condition of the dictionary after all of the power is critical, Dimintio of which does not know this. Also because of this the world could end. Luckily for us Dimentio forgot a few Chapters and pages of the Dictionary when he stole it. Tell you what Mario, since I am the good guy here I will join you on your way. First, let's get to somewhere safer". Joster snaps his fingers and creates a box around him and Mario. "This is your homebase Mario. This town is full of people that may look familiar to you, but they are actually just sub clones. A sub clone? You never heard of a sub clone. Well basically a sub clone is a version of every person. They act similar and talk similar so you can talk to them as if you were talking to the actual person. In fact there may even be a Sub Mario here somewhere. This town is actually called Nowair. Go around explore and tell me when you are ready to carry on. Nowair after Chapter 0 You can't really go anywhere that you can later in the game in Nowair as of now. But you can talk to people there. There are some toads, bob-ombs, and Goombas. None of which are enemies of course. But however before you see Joster you can get a Star-piece, yes Star-Pieces are back. With Lakidrew you can walk forward all the way until you reach a boardwalk. At the boardwalk if you use Lakidrew's cloud ability to the west you can land on a rock holding a Star-Piece. However if you grab the star-piece when you talk to Lakidrew he will have a different text along with the normal one. He would tell you about Star-pieces. But you can wait to get that text. When you are done exploring there is a giant building in the center of the town. This is Joster's home. Talk to him and he will go even further into detail. "Ok, so you want to stop Dimentio. Well no one knows where he is right now. But if we collect enough chapter pages we might have the power to find him. With every Chapter Page we get the more powerful. I have already found one Chapter Page and I have it in reserve. With this page we can find out where the second page lies. Joster and Mario head over to the Research Lab, where the Chapter Page is. Written on it:'' Before the woods, lies a lake. The ancient Dragona Lake. Some say whoever shalt look in the lake see the ghost of Dragona. But after the lake is a giant castle home of Dragonette. Take battle with the beast and thy shalt receive the prize. ''"So we must go down to Dragona Lake? I believe I know where that is. Here take this Mario". Joster gives Mario the Sub Key. "This key has the power to open a sub door that will take you back here whenever needed." Pre-Chapter 1 Before you start Chapter 1 you must get there, to get there Joster tells you to head east to get to the Lake. Now when you are in town exploring if you try to head East there is a Koopatrol soldier blocking the way. Now that you have the Sub-key you can go that way because he knows that only the true hero can hold the Sub-key. Now that you can pass enter through the door to find a wooded area. There are trees and everything in here. There is also a Warp Pipe in here, it is in the middle. Hop in the Warp Pipe to warp to Dragona Lake. Chapter 1 After hopping in the Warp Pipe you are taken to another wooded area. Trees surrounding you. But you have to get to Dragona Lake. Dragona Lake is not that far from where you are. So head to the east as much as you can until you reach a large wall covered in vines. You can't do anything with that yet. So go back to where you started and head west through a narrow rocky path. You are walking up a mountain side. Watch out though there are some Monty Moles there. If you keep traveling up the mountain you will reach a strange cave looking door. Go in it to find a strange Bomb. Talk to the bomb to wake it up. "Yo, why are you going around waking up people around here! This is my private sleeping time. So if you don't mind I'm gonna get another snooze. A wall you say, covered up in vines? Never heard of it. Fine, I guess I can go with you to blow up the wall. But you owe me one dude". After talking to the bomb go back to the vine covered wall. The bomb starts talking to you again. "Hey, you were right there is a wall here. Let me blow it up for you." He blows it up so you can get through and talks to you again. "Well if you don't care I am heading back. Oh, you want me to join your party? Well I don't know. The world is depending on it? Oh, then I guess I can join you guys. Hey, my name is Bomb-brian. I think I might just join you and your party too. Category:Fan Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sequels Category:Paper Mario Games